


Team Free Will

by ImaStabChuInDaEye



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaStabChuInDaEye/pseuds/ImaStabChuInDaEye
Summary: A prompt from my Language Arts class about someone who has helped is through a rough time





	

The Winchester. Where the frick frack do I start?! Do I include Dean's boyfriend Castil? Do I gloss over that time that Dean had the Mark of Cain and killed a frick ton of people?! Do I include when Sam was doin it with Ruby?!  
There's no good way to put it, I could talk all day about Moose and Swuirrel.  
Sam Winchester, AKA Sammy, AKA Moose. Yes, he's done it with a demon, started the apocalypse...more than once...and said 'yes' to Luci-Lu when he asked about being his vessel. But he's still a great guy. He puts everyone else before himself, Dean, Cas, and even some monsters. His heart of gold is too big for even his giant body. Plus, he loves dogs, which is a HUGE PLUS! Never touch the magical moose hair, because the SPN Family will DESTROY YOU for touching their baby.  
Dean is just the same, weather you prefer to call him Jerk or Squirrel, he's the same guy. When you're the kind of person who values the lives of everyone around him at least 100 times more than your own, then it's easy to look past your mistakes. No matter it be almost killing your boyfriend, accepting the Mark of Cain, or working with the king of Hell himself. Countless times he has put himself miles behind everyone else. He wanted to do the trials in order to save Sam, claiming that he had nothing ahead of him. He's always been the only one there for the little moose, Charlie always looked up to him,and he was great to hat kid that Lisa had. Plus, anyone who loves pie is great to me.  
I know that Cas isn't really a Winchester by blood, but family doesn't end at blood. When Dean and Cas finally come out, he'll be a part if the family as Sam's brother-in-law anyways. Cas is such an innocent person, every time he hurt someone it was because he thought he was helping. Meta trim told him that he'd fix Heaven, Naiomi brainwashed him, and when he took the leviathan on in Purgatory he was trying to end a war. This one of a kind angel is everything to me. He always tries to help out even when people don't want him to.   
Yes, I know that none of these people really exist, but they're still huge role models for me. If that wasn't enough, I could go on about other characters and the actors of Team Free Will, sticking to these for the sake of time and space. The Impala '67 may be just another car for some, but for the SPN Family, it's their Herod rolling into town. They drive city to city, all over the country, fighting off demons and monsters, I don't exactly agree with his parenting methods, but I suppose that John did a good job at raising raising his kids. JK, Bobby did that. Nonetheless, those boys may be fictional, but killed my demons.  
Saving people, hunting things, the family buisness.


End file.
